One Stormy Night
by MelodySnowdrop
Summary: Jenny and Vastra's first kiss. Jenny and Vastra are sat in the library on one stormy and scary night.


**A/N**

**Sorry I have been away for ages. Been really busy with school. I'm giving Baby Steps a break for a bit (writer's block arghhuhh) so I thought I would do some more cute Vastra & Jenny fics and come back to Baby Steps later :) enjoy!**

The storm raged outside 13 Paternoster Row, the rain pounding down onto the windows, begging to get in. Jenny Flint was sat in the library, watching the rain, jumping at the loud bangs of thunder and fiddling with a few strands of hair that had come loose from her bun. She was lost deep in her thoughts, sighing occasionally and shaking her head.

Madame Vastra looked up from her book and stared at her maid and best friend, her only friend, if you don't count the Doctor. She had grown rather fond of her in a way that is frowned upon in Victorian London. The Silurian had often daydreamed about kissing Jenny, and had decided that, in all honesty, she would quite like to kiss her and hold her close and protect her no matter what. A young, fair-faced girl like Jenny Flint would never fall for a daft old lizard like Vastra, or so she thought.

A particularly loud crash of thunder followed by lighting made Jenny yelp suddenly. She put a hand on her chest and looked at her mistress, eyes wide but still smiling. She giggled nervously and Vastra chuckled back. She placed her book on a small table near the armchair she was sat on and looked longingly towards Jenny, shaking her head and sighing at her with a weak smile on her face. She couldn't decide what she liked best about Jenny. At first, she decide, though it was cliché, that she her favourite thing was her eyes. They were deep, thoughtful and a dark brown, and Vastra often found herself getting lost in them. But she also loved Jenny's impish grin. She had stunning, white teeth and she just looked even more beautiful with that cheeky grin on her face than when she just gave a slight smile or no smile at all. Her hair, too. Silurians don't have hair - they're reptiles - so Vastra found the sweet little ape's hair fascinating and it looked so soft she just wanted to play with it. She loved how Jenny would twirl or plait or knot depending on her mood.

"Somethin' the matter, Ma'am?" Jenny asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable under the Silurian's gaze.

"Hm? No, dear, just thinking." Vastra said flippantly, a nervous tone in her voice.

"You were starin' at me." Jenny said.

"Well, I was just thinking about how... Beautiful you are. Really, you must have some sort of admirer." Vastra, being... Well, a lizard, couldn't blush, but her scales did go a darker green...

Jenny, on the other hand, was blushing violently. "I ain't anythin' special, Ma'am. And I do have a few admirers, sort of... But they're the wrong admirers..." Jenny's voice trailed off. "They're mostly men, for a start."

Vastra chuckled and the conversation ended awkwardly. The older woman got up and walked over to where Jenny was sitting and sat on the window seat with her. "Jenny, I need to confess to something very important." Vastra began, taking the girl's hands in her own.

"Alright." Jenny nodded seriously.

"We are best friends, yes?" Jenny nodded. "Well, I think I like you... More than a friend. What I mean is, Jenny, I think I... Have grown to admire you in a way this society is not comfortable with and-" she was stopped by a warm finger on her lips.

"You're rambling, you daft old lizard." Jenny chuckled, that impish grin appearing on her face. She leant in and kissed Vastra's scaled lips. Vastra kissed her back and Jenny moved her warm hand up to the Silurian's cool cheek. They both smiled and pulled away.

"How long do you think we have both been waiting to do that?" Vastra whispered.

"Oh, my darlin', far too long." Jenny whispered back, smiling.

Vastra got up. "Come sit with me, dear."

Jenny followed Vastra to the arm chair and the Silurian squashed up to the side so Jenny could fit. The human girl wrapped her arms around Vastra, and Vastra buried her face into Jenny's hair.

"My silly little ape..."

"My daft old lizard..."


End file.
